The Path not Taken
by RaidinFFXI
Summary: Ah young man who has the ability to Fully immerse himself within his favorite game finds out that it might not be just a game after all. First Fanfic so be kind And no it is not an SI although I wish it was.


Disclaimer: I do not own FFXI it is the property of SE© and ownly the storyline is my own, SO NO STEALING!

A

Path

Not Taken

by

Raidin al Therazic

©lostdauntless 2005

Raidin stood atop the grand temple in Redgar's Capital City. Dark clouds were growing on the Horizon and an uneasy feeling was forming in his stomach. Why am I so worriedHe wondered. Redgar is prospering, I've been Promoted to 2nd in command of the Red Order, and the Beastmen have all been Exterminated everywhere but the Archipelago and Elshimo. Yet.. I cannot help but feel that things shall soon be worse then they ever were during the great War. He hadn't been alive during the great War but He had heard the horror stories told by the Elder generations. His Elvaan Mentor in particular had been at the Battle for the Archipelago, He was one of the few too survive. "Oh well, I suppose I had better turn in for the night," he said aloud. Picking up a Small Black Pearl he gave it a light squeeze and it began to glow, _"Hey guys, I'm going to head to bed now ok? Night." _Without waiting for a reply he kneeled down and felt his consciousness leave his body.

-shift-

Phillip looked around the classroom, there Professor had had to go take a phone call and had left them to do private study. Damn I've been logged out of the game for almost 18 hours now and that uneasy feeling still won't go away. Heh, I think this is the first time I've ever dreaded going back into the game. And I hate to think it, but maybe I should give it a break for a while. I'm sure the Guard can hold things together while I am gone and Gareth can run Redgar without his second in command for a few days... except it wont be for just a few days would it. Hell just a day long break out here in the Real World is a whole day within Van a' diel. -sigh- Heh, this deeper connection with the game may be more of a course than I thought it was. Oh well, chances are if I am feeling uneasy both in the Real world and in Van a' diel then no matter what I do I am going to be trapped. Perhaps Yillibas can help me calm my nerves. Besides, I haven't paid a visit to his Temple in quite a while and it would be nice to see how he is coming along as the new Grand Master. With Phillip got up and left the class, not even thinking about the fact there was still another half-hour of class left.

"Yo Brandon I'm home. I'll be playing Final Fantasy for awhile so don't bug me ok?" with that he immediately went into his room and shut the door. "O..k..., I won't" said a slightly unsettled roommate who was almost positive his friend shouldn't be home yet. Oh well his problem not mine And with that he went pack to Mindlessly killing Orcs in his video game AN: 10 pts to whoever guesses what PC game he is playing 

-shift-

As he logged into the game he realized it was morning in Van a' diel and took in a deep breath of the fresh, dewy air. Ah it's times like these that I praise Altana for bestowing on me this gift of being able to fully enter the game. Well I should get going to Jueno if I want to get to Shikoku temple before nightfall. As he walked through Menos he watched the Children play and the Parents go about there lives, content in knowing that the City they lived in was safe and sound. Seeing this helped him to reaffirm in his heart that what he did was worth it, and that should it ever be asked of him he would give the ultimate price to protect Van a' diel. Hmm maybe I should see wether or not Yillibas is actually online right now, Master Yillibas are you online? Heh, you haveto love that, being able to talk to someone no matter where they are is one of the things I love about this place, not too wait and see if he responds. Oh hey my Airship is here .

-shift-

_You understand what I want you too do my most loyal servant? _"Yes my master, I have already recalled all the but a few of the Beastmen here too the Shadow Plane, soon we shall have a force numbering in the millions with which to make our first offfensive into the Human world." _Good, do not dissapoint me, the Shadow Lord dissapointed me and he was punished... quite severely for that. _"May I ask Master what did you do too him?" _You may ask but it is not something for mortal ears to here, why I do believe it would drive even you insane. _-gulp- "I see my Master, I will not fail you. That I swear upon my very soul. The human realm SHALL be yours! Now if you will excuse me master? My generals await my presence for the final briefing" _Of course my loyal one and do try to have fun, you haven't tortured anyone in days and it is making you rather dull. _"Of course Master, gooday then,"

-shift-

Inside a large confrence room in what appears to be a gloomy but well kept dungeon 5 forms surrond a cricular table. One large and ape like, one tall and with pointy ears. Another is of average height, while yet another has a tail. The final who appears to be dressed as some sort of Demonic jester, compared to the others Armor and Mage Robes is standing on a chair due to his height, or rather lack of it. And it is he who speaks first. "How much longer is he going to take? We've been waiting almost all DAY! I say we we all gangbang him when he comes in for this rudeness!" The four others just stare at him, they are accustemed to his brashness, but never before have they ever heard him say something so... crude. "ARE YOU NUTS!" They all say in eerie unison. "He could kill us all before we even blinked!" rumbles the Ape like one. "He would torture us for eternity if we ever did such a thing!" Says the tailed onoe. "We would be food for his demonic pets!" Says the Average one. "We would be betraying our oaths!" says the pointy eared one. "But it would be fun,Oh well I was only joking anyways." At that moment the door opens into the Chamber and a figure clad in demonic mail steps through the door. Only to be immediately lathced onto by the diminutive one from the chamber. A sickly black aura begins to form around the now Enraged Overlord. "For the last time i am not gay so GET OFF!" He yells as he takes hold of the small being and hurls him through the roof of the chamber. "I've always wanted to do that." With this everyone left in the room facefaults. End Prolouge

AN: Sorry I ended up only redoing the prolouge, but I changed a crapload of stuff and I just didn't have time or brain power to do the rest of Chapter One's rewrite but dont worry it will be out by Friday and it is much better then my old one i think . Jamatta Ne!


End file.
